


Salem Center Academy 26 - It's A Wonderful Life

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [26]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana Rasputin travels back in time twenty-three years, to save all her students from perishing during an alien invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 26 - It's A Wonderful Life

Scene: The Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: The Future

Illyana Rasputin opens her eyes. She's been sleeping; for how long, she isn't sure. She hears the patter of rain against glass. Disoriented, she sits up. She is in her own bedroom at the Academy. She stares dully first at the windowpane, watching the fat raindrops as they make tiny concentric rings before dribbling down the glass; then she looks at her own reflection in the mirror. 

The woman staring back at her is not withered, but certainly old; her long blonde hair has now gone completely white, and fine wrinkles crowd the edges of her eyes and chin. The eyes are still blue, but the lustre is gone from them. Illyana harrumphs in disgust.

Illyana [to her reflection]: Give it up, crone. 

A short time later, Illyana has bathed and dressed herself, and opens the door of her private suite. She stares at her hands, now gnarled and knobbed, shrunken almost into claws. Shaking her head, she steps out into the hallway and listens for the sound of voices. The house seems quiet. 

Treading carefully down the stairwell, she begins to hear a single voice, and recognizes it. She smiles with relief and steps onto the landing, then walks into the living room. 

It is mid-morning, and Professor Phoebe Ramsey is conducting the day's history class. Phoebe, now forty years old, looks exactly like her birth mother Emma Frost - the resemblance startles Illyana daily. Phoebe smiles warmly as her foster mother walks past. A small group of some half-dozen students are sitting in chairs, listening intently to the lecture. Illyana realizes she should know each of these children, but cannot place a single face or name. 

Phoebe: Okay, so that's where we'll leave on Russian history for now. For our next session, I want you to study the section in the textbook dealing with the outbreak of the first World War, up through the Revolution of 1917. Be prepared to interact, everyone. Class dismissed. 

The students gather up their books and head for the stairwell, several of them calling out cheerfully as they pass Illyana. 

Students: Good morning, Mrs. Philinov!

Illyana [to Phoebe]: They're carrying books. Real books?

Phoebe looks askance at her mother. 

Phoebe: Of course they're carrying books, mom. They have been for ages.

Illyana: But where are the tablets?

Phoebe: I don't think you're properly awake. Come on. Let's go into the kitchen. We'll have some coffee. 

Illyana allows herself to be led into the kitchen. Here at least, little seems to have changed; the old butcher block table still dominates the center of the warm, welcoming space. Phoebe sets her mother at one of the seats, and gets out two mugs.

Phoebe: I spoke to Eva last night. She's really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.

Illyana: Eva?

Phoebe [pouring coffee into one of the mugs]: Yes, mom, Eva Bell. You remember. 

Illyana: Oh. Yes. Eva. . . . She's not here? 

Phoebe: She's still in New York, mom.

Illyana: What's she doing there?

Phoebe: She lives there. 

Seeing Illyana's blank look, Phoebe clarifies.

Phoebe: She's been with the Avengers for the last ten years. Remember?

Phoebe sets down a cup of coffee, liberally sweetened with sugar and cream, and a plate of scones in front of Illyana.

Phoebe: Here. This will help clear the cobwebs. Do you want some fruit? 

Illyana: Sure.

Illyana takes the cup and sips the sweet, hot liquid. It does seem to make her feel better, but no less bewildered. Phoebe sets a small cup of sliced cling peaches in heavy syrup next to her mother's place setting.

Illyana: Where are the boys?

Phoebe: Which boys? We have six.

Illyana: Christopher. Fabio. 

Phoebe looks at her mother with something approaching dismay. She sighs. 

Phoebe: They're gone, mom.

Illyana [suddenly alarmed]: David! Where is David?

Phoebe walks over to her mother and gently touches two fingers against the side of Illyana's temple. 

Phoebe: David Bond has been dead for over twenty years, mom. 

Phoebe's gentle touch cools Illyana's agitation. And reluctantly, bitter memories come flooding back. Illyana closes her eyes, wanting neither to remember nor acknowledge.

Phoebe gives her mother's hands a gentle squeeze and kisses her forehead. 

Phoebe: Give it a minute, mom, it will pass. 

A single fat tear rolls down Illyana's cheek. 

Illyana: Phoebe, I'm so sorry.

Phoebe: Hush. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. 

Illyana inhales deeply, and exhales slowly, letting her emotions dissipate. Then she sips her coffee, apparently lost in thought. 

Phoebe finishes preparing her own coffee, then sits on the stool on the corner opposite her mother. 

Phoebe: I have to say, I'm really looking forward to Eva's visit. We haven't seen her in ages. 

Illyana nods. 

Illyana: Where is Doug?

Phoebe: He and Katya went into town early this morning. The food ration lines are getting longer. They should be back by nightfall.

Phoebe sighs.

Phoebe: If it weren't for the greenhouse, I don't know how we'd get by. 

Illyana: Ration lines?

Phoebe: Yes, mom. The climate changed. Remember?

Illyana: Oh. 

Phoebe: All right, let's try this. What day is it?

Illyana [groaning]: Not this again.

Phoebe: Yes, this again. Tell me the date.

Illyana: You know I don't know that! Why do you keep asking me?

Phoebe: Mom, it's important. What day is it?

Illyana: I don't know. Thursday. 

Phoebe: It's Tuesday. What year is it? 

Illyana: I couldn't care less. 

Phoebe sighs sadly.

Phoebe: Mom, I'm not doing this to torment you. 

Illyana: Well, you are, so leave me be. Where's my fruit?

Phoebe: Sitting right beside you. Where I set it not two minutes ago. 

Illyana: Oh. 

Illyana takes the small bowl, and begins to eat slowly.

Illyana: I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance. 

Phoebe: You're nothing of the sort.

Illyana: I know I get addlepated sometimes, but I'm not senile.

Phoebe: Of course you're not. 

Illyana: I can still change it, you know. 

Phoebe: Oh, mom, not this again. 

Illyana: I can do it. I still have the magic. I can bring them all back. 

Phoebe: Mom, we've talked about this, and talked about it, and talked some more. It was twenty three years ago. It's history now. 

Illyana: I'm not talking about the invasion. 

Phoebe: You're not?

Illyana: I thought that's what I should do, at first. But I know now that's wrong. 

Phoebe [sighing with relief]: Well, thank God for that. 

Illyana: We need to go further back than that. 

Phoebe frowns, not comprehending. 

Illyana: Back to Dallas. Back to when it all started. The night your mother died. 

Phoebe: Oh, mom - 

Illyana: I should never have been your mother. You should have your own mother, your real mother - 

Phoebe [anguished]: You ARE my real mother - 

Illyana: And all your sisters should still be alive. Celeste. Irma. Even those other two cuckoo birds. All of you. And David, sweet David, he would still be alive - and Scott - oh, Scott.

Illyana pauses for a moment, lost in memory. 

Illyana: I miss Scott so much. 

She looks at her daughter pleadingly. 

Illyana: None of this ever had to happen. I can take us back to when it started. We can stop the accident from happening. We can start over again, from where we were meant to be.

Phoebe [distraught]: Mother, for God's sake, enough. 

Phoebe takes Illyana's hands in hers and inclines her head so their foreheads are touching. Illyana sighs mournfully.

Illyana [protesting feebly]: But they didn't have to die. 

Phoebe: Mother, everybody dies. 

Phoebe releases her mother and gives her a sad smile.

Phoebe: Think of all the good we've seen. You had ten wonderful years with Sergei. I never saw you happier. And you have a granddaughter who adores you like no one else. 

The corner of Illyana's mouth turns upwards in a wistful smile.

Illyana: Katya. She is such a dear.

Phoebe: And do you really want to undo such wonderful things? Take away that joy? Who knows, if we unmake this present time, what's to say the next future won't be even worse? I'm happy, mom. The world may be going to hell, but I have an adoring husband, a beautiful child, a home where I live in peace and safety, a school with some amazingly gifted students, and a mother whom I love with all my heart. I'm not willing to gamble all that away, on the off chance that some other future might have been better. If Rachel were still alive, she'd tell you the same thing. 

Illyana [sighing heavily]: You're right. Of course you're right. 

Phoebe: Now, let's forget all this nonsense, all right? I have to get ready for the afternoon class. 

Phoebe kisses her mother on the cheek, and strides away to the headmaster's office, leaving Illyana brooding at the table. After a time, she shakes her head, defiantly. 

Illyana: No. It wasn't meant to be like this. 

A look of calculation - and determination - crosses Illyana's face. She finishes her coffee and fruit, then pads upstairs to her own room, closing the door softly behind her. 

Illyana looks around the room that has been her home for nearly twenty-four years. For a decade of that time, she had shared this space, this bed, with a wonderful man. She picks up a framed photo off the dresser. In the photograph, Mr. and Mrs. Philinov, then almost fifty, are smiling back at her, radiant and joyful. Tears well in Illyana's eyes.

Illyana [whispering]: I don't care what future it is. I promise, I will find you.

She touches her fingers to the glass, running them over her dead husband's face. 

Illyana: And we will be together. Always. 

Setting the photo down, Illyana's expression changes to one of grim determination. She opens the bottom drawer of her dresser and begins to remove items from it - a small wooden altar, several squat candles, a stick of chalk and a large, double bladed knife. She arranges the items in the far corner of her room, tracing out a large circled pentagram on the floorboards. She seats herself in the middle of the tracing, and sets the altar in front of her, then sets a candle at every external point on the pentagram. As each candle is placed, it lights itself. Illyana holds the blade out in front of her. 

Illyana: No soul sword for this spell. Only blood will do. 

Illyana savagely slashes at her bare arm, and lets her blood spill freely over the altar. She closes her eyes and begins to softly chant, half-singing, murmuring phrases of the darkest magic she knows.

Downstairs in her study, Phoebe looks up from her papers, alarmed. 

Phoebe: Oh, mother, NO - 

She leaps up from her desk, races out of her office and hurries up the stairs, striding the steps three at a time. As she reaches her mother's door, she finds it protected by a mystical barrier. 

Phoebe [shouting and pounding on the door]: MOTHER! DON'T DO THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME?! DON'T - 

Illyana comes to with a start. Air raid sirens and alarm claxons are assaulting her ears. She looks around her in bewilderment. Irma and Phoebe Frost-Rasputin, now teenagers, stare at their mother. 

Phoebe: Mom? Are you all right?

Illyana slowly steps in a circle, taking in her surroundings. She is standing with her students David Bond, Fabio Medina, Christopher Muse, Doug Green, Eva Bell, her adopted daughters Phoebe and Irma Frost-Rasputin, and the little girl they call Prana - as well as her close friends Betsy Braddock and Carol Danvers - on the roof of a large skyscraper in the center of Hong Kong. It is the middle of the night, but every light and every siren in the city is screaming of danger - with swarms of military helicopters buzzing angrily around them, and several hundred feet above, in the night sky, filaments of crackling energy streak nearly to the horizon, eerily lighting the darkness. Illyana's face fills with dismay.

Illyana: Oh, no. No, no. Not here. Not this AGAIN!

Irma: Mom? What is it? 

Phoebe: What's wrong? 

Betsy: Illyana, are you all right?

Illyana: I wasn't supposed to end up HERE - this was supposed to be DALLAS!

Phoebe: Mom, what are you talking about?

Betsy suddenly stiffens and her face goes very pale. 

Betsy: Oh, my God. 

Illyana sees the face of her old friend, for the first time in years. She cannot help racing to her side and hugging her tightly. 

Illyana: Betsy. You're alive. 

Irma: Of course she's alive, mom, she - 

Phoebe nudges her sister, with a panicked look on her face. Frowning, Irma begins to scan her mother's mind - and "hears" not her mother's mind, but the mind of the woman her mother will be, twenty three years into a very dark future. Her eyes go wide with shock. 

Phoebe: What do you mean, I'm married?

Irma: What do you mean, I'm dead?

Christopher: What the hell are you guys talking about?

Irma [aghast]: I die TONIGHT? 

Phoebe: That is so NOT happening!

David: Guys? What's going on?

Illyana: I'm not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be in Dallas, on the night of the accident!

All the students look at Illyana, then each other, in bewilderment - except for Irma and Phoebe, who are nearly numb with shock. 

Fabio: Uh, guys? Like, alien invasion? Happening right NOW?

Betsy shakes her head to clear it. She takes Illyana's face in her hands. 

Betsy: Illyana, I know you're disoriented. Your mind, your consciousness, has traveled back into your past. Do you understand?

Illyana: But this is the wrong time - !

Betsy: Illyana. Listen to me. I know you're confused, and you're hurting, but you have to trust me. 

Illyana calms herself. 

Illyana: I always trust you. 

Betsy: You have to let me see. You have to let me know what happened, and what you're trying to do. And I'm sorry. This is going to hurt. A lot. 

Illyana shakes her head, her eyes filling with tears. 

Illyana: No. Please. Don't make me do this again. Not again. 

Betsy: Illyana. If we're going to change things, I have to see what happened. 

Carol Danvers steps forward. Illyana hugs her tightly. 

Illyana: Carol. Oh, God, I've missed you so. Why are you wearing your old Captain Marvel uniform?

Carol Danvers looks at Betsy in complete bewilderment. 

Betsy: I'll explain later, Carol. Illyana. Please. We want everyone to go home safely tonight, right?

Illyana [tearfully]: But Scott and Emma will still be dead. 

David: Okay, I have absolutely no idea what's going on, but in case you guys haven't noticed, we've got, like, five minutes until the end of the world?

Betsy: Illyana, please. There isn't much time. 

Illyana: But I got the time wrong. I can go back - 

Betsy: No, no. You can't. Your spell brought you here to this time, and that's no accident. And if we're going to make this time right - 

She catches the growing mental panic from Irma and Phoebe.

Betsy: Girls, get out of your mother's head. Right now. 

Irma: But - 

Betsy [shouting]: DO IT! OUT!

With an effort, the girls shut down their mental scans. Betsy turns her attention back to Illyana. 

Betsy: Remember. 

Illyana: Don't make me do this, please - 

Betsy: We want everyone to make it home? Right? 

Illyana nods, her face contorted in a grimace of fear and anguish, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

Betsy: I'm so sorry. You're going to have to be very brave now. 

Reluctantly, Illyana nods again. She draws in a deep breath and straightens herself. 

Illyana: Do it. 

She closes her eyes, and once more Betsy places her palms on either side of Illyana's face, gently cradling her head. 

Betsy: Breathe with me. 

Betsy "sees" into Illyana's memories, and with growing horror, sees how the night unfolded - the inexorable flood of alien creatures, cutting all of Earth's defenses down almost contemptuously - heroes and soldiers alike gutted and slaughtered before mustering even the most basic defense. She sees all the Avengers die, one by one, and with them, all but two of Illyana's students - all except Phoebe and Eva, who, along with Illyana, are spared because they are buried alive in the ruins of a collapsing building - the only thing that saves them from certain and immediate death at the hands of the alien invaders. Betsy sees Carol Danvers die. Then she sees herself die. 

She breaks contact and stares at Illyana, her face very pale. 

Illyana: I tried to warn you. There's nothing to be done. 

Betsy shudders, trying desperately to keep her composure. 

Betsy: You don't believe that. 

Illyana: Of course I do.

Betsy: You wouldn't be here if you didn't. Stop lying. 

Illyana: Betsy, I'm so sorry. 

Betsy swallows hard, and then she inhales deeply, recovering herself. 

Betsy: What happened to Hodge, and his army of the faithful? And come to that, where were all those other armies of mutant super-soldiers that were supposed to be coming from China, India and Russia?

Illyana [brokenly]: They couldn't get here in time. Not until it was too late. 

Betsy: But they were coming?

Illyana: Oh, yes, they finally showed up. And they did save the planet. But by the time they got here, we had a full breach. They had to fight the monsters everywhere on the ground. The war lasted almost six years. It was a blessing, in a way. The reduced population caused a lot less stress on the environment - 

Betsy: So, we need more time. Carol, Eva, come over here, please. 

Carol Danvers and Eva Bell step forward.

Betsy: Carol, I need you to take Eva, and fly her up to the breach. As close as you can get. 

Carol's eyes go wide. 

Carol: The air gets mighty thin at fourteen thousand feet, Betsy.

Betsy [grimly]: I know it does. But we need Eva as close as possible, so her powers can have the most effect. 

Eva: What do you want me to do?

Betsy: Freeze the rupture. Hold it frozen in time until the reinforcements arrive.

Eva looks into the sky, where the fissure seems to stretch nearly to the horizon.

Eva: Professor Braddock, I - I've never done anything like that. 

Betsy: No, you haven't. But you're going to have to. You're our best hope to change the outcome, Eva. 

Eva: Change the outcome - ? But - it hasn't happened yet, Professor.

Betsy: For Illyana, it has. She's seen it.

Eva looks over at Illyana. Her body is unchanged, but something in her teacher's eyes make the young girl shudder. They are the eyes of someone who has seen too much. 

Eva: I'll - do what I can. 

Illyana comes forward and gives Eva a stiff hug. She gestures, and Eva finds herself dressed head to toe in an insulated flight suit. 

Eva: What's this?

Illyana [softly]: The air gets really cold up there. 

Eva [hugging her]: Thanks . . . mom.

Illyana: Eva, I'm not your mother.

Eva: Of course you are. You're mother to the cuckoos, right? And I'm one of the cuckoos now. 

She smiles at Illyana, then steps beside Carol, who slides one arm around the girl's waist.

Carol: Ever flown before?

Eva: Not like this, I haven't.

Carol: You might want to close your eyes. 

Eva: No way. I'm not missing this.

She tries to smile bravely for her classmates.

Eva: See ya soon, you guys. 

She blows a kiss to Fabio.

Eva: Especially you, East L.A.

Eva drapes one arm across Carol's shoulders, to make it easier for her to be lifted. Carol smiles in appreciation. 

Carol: Hang on tight, Eva. Here we go!

Moments later, Carol and Eva and rocketing away into the sky. Eva can't help but whoop with delight. Her classmates follow her trajectory with craned necks, their faces showing a mixture of envy and concern.

Fabio: Guys, they can't do this alone. We have to do something to help. 

Christopher: Dude. None of us can fly. 

Doug: Maybe we don't have to. 

Christopher: Oh, no. No, no. No way I'm letting YOU float me around. 

Doug: You got a better idea?

David [wading in before the conversation gets testy]: Christopher. You can't go with us in any case. 

Christopher: What? Why not?

David: Because we need you here. When the casualties start coming in - and they will - you and Illyana are the only ones who are going to be able to help them. 

Illyana: There'll be too many. 

Betsy [forcefully]: No, there won't. Because we are going to change things, Illyana. Tonight is going to be different. 

Christopher: I don't want to sit down here, while the rest of you go kick alien ass. 

Fabio: Hey, man. It's not like that. You really do have the most important job of all. 

Christopher: That's not true.

Fabio: It IS true. You can do something nobody else can do. You can work freakin' miracles. Healing the sick with a touch? It's like, right out of the Bible, man. How many doctors wish, that for just one day, they could do what you can do? Just wave your hand, and make everything better? I'll bet you it's all of them. You have the most kick-ass power of anybody I've ever seen. Don't let anybody tell you different.

Christopher stares at Fabio, and slowly he smiles. 

Christopher: You're all right, Goldballs.

Fabio: Stop calling me Goldballs. 

Irma: What can we do? We want to help, too.

Betsy: Irma, you and Phoebe and I are going to try something very dangerous. 

Irma and Phoebe exchange apprehensive glances. 

Betsy: We're going to form a gestalt - not unlike the "hive mind" you used to have with your sisters.

Phoebe: That doesn't sound so bad.

Betsy: And then - we are going to start possessing the minds of some of our attackers, and make them turn on each other.

Involuntarily, Phoebe shudders. 

Irma: Professor Braddock - you know, when you make mental contact with one of those things, it's like dumping your mind in acid, right? 

Betsy smiles grimly. 

Betsy: I will help buffer your minds, girls. Contact will still hurt. But the pain should be manageable long enough for us to inflict some damage on our enemies.

Phoebe: But - for that to work, we'd need to be close to the Geodicks. Really close.

Irma [pointing]: Up - there. Where Carol and Eva are going. None of us can fly. 

At that moment, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, dressed for battle in their Captain America and Iron Man uniforms, land on the roof. 

Betsy [smiling]: That's all right. I think we just found our ride.

Tony: Oh, look, if it isn't the X-brats. 

Betsy: Tony Stark. Always a displeasure. 

Tony: Yeah, same right back atcha. Which one are you again?

Betsy: I'm the one who can melt your brain into a puddle, if you don't start speaking more civilly. 

Tony lets a profound obscenity escape his lips, followed by:

Tony: Not another damn mind reader.

Betsy smiles evilly. 

Betsy: I'm more of a mind shredder. 

Tony: Okay, that's my cue to be somewhere else. See ya, losers.

David smiles and snaps his fingers.

David: I don't think so.

Just as Iron Man's jets start to fire, all the electronics in the suit shut down. The jets cough and sputter, then fall silent.

Tony: What the hell?

David: Now then. I hope we have your undivided attention.

Tony: Get bent, punk. This suit reboots itself in seconds, after any system failure. 

The suit's electronics fire up again. David snaps his fingers a second time, and once more, the entire suit shuts down.

Tony: Cut that out!

David: I could do this all night.

Captain America puts a gloved hand on David's shoulder.

Steve: Son, we really do need him with his combat suit in good working order.

Illyana: Pity the same can't be said about his brain. 

Tony: Oh, if it isn't Little Miss Magic Book. Now my night is complete.

Illyana: Tony Stark. I'm only going to ask you this once. Will you - please - help Betsy and my daughters get close enough to the aliens, so they can attack them?

Tony: What the hell do I look like, a ferry boat? 

Illyana: You can say no. But if you do, then Betsy will possess you, take control of your body and use you - and your combat suit - any way she sees fit. 

Tony: And that's supposed to be an incentive for me how, exactly?

Betsy: This sort of thing would happen to you a lot less, if you weren't such a total asshole. 

Illyana [to Betsy]: I always wondered what it would take, to make you drop that prissy British demeanor and start swearing like an American.

Betsy: Sorry. I'm rather on edge this evening. So, how about it, Tony? Would you like to fly us up to the breach under your own power, or under mine?

Tony [to Steve]: Do I have to keep playing nice with these people?

Christopher: Since when did you ever play nice with us?

David: Actually, Mr. Stark, we really could use your help. All of us have weapons we can use against our slimy aliens - but we have to be in close proximity in order to use them. 

Steve [frowning]: What did you have in mind, son?

David: Illyana was telling us that Hodge has a whole fleet of S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarriers at his disposal. Are any of them close by?

Steve Rogers shakes his head. 

Steve: The nearest one is forty minutes away, at least. 

Illyana: We need to stop them sooner than that. 

David: If we're going to take the fight to the Geodicks, we need airpower. Something like an open cockpit plane. You know. Like the old biplanes. Barnstormers.

Betsy: Even if there are aircraft like that anywhere near Hong Kong, where would we look?

Tony: We don't need 'em. 

Steve: We don't?

Tony: I got an idea. Be right back. [to David] Kid, if you want my help, don't give me the finger. 

He jets away, and then dives down to street level.

Betsy: Now, where is he going?

Steve Rogers, the original Captain America, smiles.

Steve: I think I know what he has in mind. 

A few moments later, Iron Man returns, and floating serenely on either side of him, suspended by magnetic grapples, are two shiny four-seater convertibles, with the tops down.

David [nodding approvingly]: Nice.

The cars come to a gentle landing on the rooftop. Iron Man lands beside them.

Tony: Saw these in a parking garage as I flew in. They should do.

Betsy: What, you're stealing cars from private citizens now?

Tony: Hey, they have insurance, don't they?

David: Can you keep these suspended during combat?

Tony: I can, but the problem is, that's all I can do. If I literally have my hands full driving you kids around, then I'm not going to be able to use any of my offensive firepower. It's gonna be entirely up to you.

David [putting his arms around Priya protectively]: Oh, we have all the firepower we need, right here.

Tony: Seriously.

David: Yup.

Tony: She doesn't look like she could swat a ladybug.

David: Looks are deceiving. 

Tony: I sure as hell hope so. 

Betsy [to Illyana]: I'm sorry, Illyana. I know you'd love to help, but we need you and Christopher in the triage center. You two are the only ones who will be of any use to casualties as they come in. 

Illyana smiles somberly, and she gives David a quick hug.

Illyana: That's all right. You have an excellent field general, right here. 

Betsy [to David]: Are you ready for this?

David: Nope. But if I give the wrong order, feel free to countermand me. 

Tony [to Steve]: I wish I could take you with us. 

Steve: I'll be of more use here on the ground. We both know that. Good luck, Tony.

Betsy: Okay, everyone. Here's what we're doing. Illyana and Christopher will move to the triage center to assist with incoming wounded. Captain America will liaison with S.H.I.E.L.D. forces when they arrive. Iron Man will navigate our vehicles within the combat perimeter. Phoebe. You're our com system. Link everyone telepathically. And when we get close enough, include Carol and Eva in our link. 

Phoebe: Yes, ma'am.

Betsy: Irma, you and I are going to try some telepathic possession. 

Irma: Awesome.

Betsy: David, Fabio, Priya - when Eva drops her time shield, fire at will on any enemy target you can see.

David: Understood. 

Fabio: Will Priya know what to do? She doesn't speak English yet.

David: She knows what the bad guys look like. I think she can figure out the rest. 

Doug: What about me?

David: You're Tony's backup. He's giving up his offense to give us our shot. So he's a target. If anything happens to him - just keep the cars in the air. 

Doug: Oh, man. I don't know if I can do that. 

Phoebe: Doug, I saw you lifting cars up and down your entire street. Of course you can do it. Just like we practiced.

Doug smiles gratefully at Phoebe. 

Tony: Okay, people, let's saddle up. I'm not getting any younger here. 

Betsy and Irma get into the first car. Priya makes to follow Phoebe, but she stops her. 

Phoebe: No, sweetie, go with David and the boys. We need you riding with them.

Priya looks completely crestfallen. Phoebe gives her a quick hug. 

Phoebe: They're just boys. They need a girl to protect them. Right?

Faintly, Priya smiles.

Phoebe gives her newest classmate one last hug. 

Phoebe: You can do this. I'll see you as soon as this is over. Promise.

Phoebe clambers into the back seat of the first vehicle, behind Betsy and Irma riding in front. Reluctantly, Priya climbs into the back seat of the second vehicle, sitting next to Doug, with David and Fabio in the front seat. David smiles warmly at Priya.

David: Glad to have you riding with us, Prana.

Shyly, Priya smiles back. 

Betsy transmits her first telepathic order via Phoebe's mind link.

Betsy: Seat belts, everyone.

Fabio: Seriously. You're making us worry about that?

Betsy: Rule one, Mister Medina.

Fabio [sighing and buckling his seat beat]: Don't question orders in the field. Yes, ma'am.

Steve: Godspeed, everyone. 

Just before the cars leave the ground, Betsy shoots a private telepathic message to Illyana.

Betsy: Don't worry, Illyana. We've set in motion a new chain of events now. We'll see you when this is over. All of us.

Illyana: Look after my children, Betsy.

Betsy: With my life.

The cars rise slowly and gracefully into the air. The students shriek with laughter and excitement, as if they were starting a roller coaster ride. Iron Man gently directs each car tilting upward, and then they shoot away, disappearing quickly into the night sky. Illyana watches them go, silently praying she has not seen her students for the last time. 

The vehicles pick up velocity and rise almost straight upward. David turns to Fabio and grins.

David: You won't get a ride like this on any racetrack. 

Fabio: That's for sure. 

Phoebe [to Betsy]: I've got a link with Eva and Captain Marvel. 

Carol: Hello, cavalry. Just in time!

Betsy: What's your status, Carol?

Carol: Eva's covering the widest possible area she can. But she can't cover it all. I think our slimy little friends have figured out what we're trying to do, so they're trying to force their way through the extreme ends of the fissure.

Eva [panic in her voice]: I can't hold them!

Betsy: Hang on, Eva. We'll be in combat range in a few seconds. Iron Man, how far apart can you position our vehicles?

Tony: You've got a little over 300 meters from the tip of the bird I'm giving you. 

Betsy rolls her eyes in aggravation. 

Betsy: So, approximately 600 meters, total?

Tony: Any more than that, and you'll be stuck with the Parachute Kid. 

Betsy: Understood. Give us the widest possible distance you can safely manage, please. 

Tony: Aye, aye, Captain, ma'am.

Iron Man makes no attempt to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Betsy grates at his contemptuous response, but says nothing; she is focusing her energy on the battle to come. 

The cars glide away in opposite directions. Although it is night, the fissure glows with some sort of eerie light of its own, and the riders in the cars can see each other clearly. 

Eva [almost screaming]: I can't hold them any more!

Carol: Everyone, the shield's coming down!

Almost immediately in front of the second car, the fissure widens, and several of the aliens emerge. Priya shrieks in pure terror at the sight of them, and instinctively raises her arms. A blinding, cobalt-blue light generates from her hands, coalescing into a single wide beam that streaks across the open air, striking the aliens head-on. The beam is so bright, it ghosts the retinas of Illyana, Christopher and Captain America, watching from several thousand feet below. Captain America speaks grimly.

Steve: We have engaged the enemy. Illyana, Mister Muse, we need to get you to the triage center at street level. 

He gently tugs at Illyana's elbow. She is staring tearfully up into the night sky. 

Steve: Come on, Illyana. There's lives to save now. 

Reluctantly, Illyana nods, and allows herself to be led away. 

Up in the air, Priya's beam has had a cascading effect, rippling through dozens, if not scores of the advancing aliens, shattering their force bubbles, and rupturing their energy systems. A daisy chain of explosions spirals off into the distance, ripping through the invaders and scattering them like tenpins. Fabio cannot help shouting triumphantly. 

Fabio: Awesome! Our own private Death Star!

David: Sure glad she's on our side.

Doug turns to Priya and grins. 

Doug: I think that means you did good. 

An alien appears immediately beside Fabio, apparently clambering up the side of the vehicle. With a yelp of surprise, Fabio raises his hand, and fires off what amounts to a load of gold-colored buckshot right in the creature's face. Cawing in agony, the alien falls off the side of the car, and disappears from sight.

David: Pretty nasty, buddy.

Fabio [shuddering]: I sure hope so.

Across from the first car, a similar vanguard of aliens has emerged.

Betsy: Ready, Irma?

Irma reaches for Betsy's hand and closes her eyes. They make the telepathic link with the pilot in the first assault vehicle, and both of them cannot help screaming aloud with pain. But the contact is held, and Betsy - with Irma's help - ruthlessly overrides the mind of the pilot, forcing him to turn his craft, and open fire upon his fellow soldiers. Another cluster of explosions ripples through the advancing army. Unable to command the pilot any longer, Betsy grimly sets him on a kamikaze run, careening back into the advancing line. A bright mushroom cloud of flame and smoke rises at the collision point. Visibly shaken, Betsy looks over at Irma.

Irma: We tried to warn you.

Betsy: Yes, you did. Think you can do that again?

Irma: I'll - hold on as long as I can. 

Eva: Guys - I'm freezing the fissure directly in front of you. But I can only hold it for a few seconds.

Betsy sighs with relief. 

Betsy: Bless you, Eva. 

Betsy squeezes Irma's hand, and they steel themselves for the next assault. 

One of the aliens, streaking through a break in the line, hurtles past Iron Man with only inches between them. The armored Avenger unleashes a string of vituperative epithets.

Tony: Ugly, if I wasn't so busy babysitting, you'd be dead!

The alien responds by sending an energy charge directly at Iron Man. 

Tony: Ohh, crap - 

The charge blasts the Avenger with full force, shorting out the combat suit. Immediately, both cars, no longer suspended by Iron Man's magnetic grapples, begin to plummet earthward. The passengers all scream in terror as their free-fall begins - except for Phoebe, who closes her eyes and mentally reaches out to her friend Doug.

Phoebe: Float.

Doug's only response is a horrified scream. Phoebe frowns in concentration.

Phoebe: Doug. You can do this. Float. I believe in you. 

Doug Green, still gripping the seat with whitened knuckles, closes his eyes, reaches out with his own unique power, and slowly, both cars straighten out and the descent slows until they are stopped, remaining suspended serenely in the air. Phoebe suddenly becomes aware of Captain Marvel's shrill, panicked message, repeating frantically over the telepathic link.

Carol: Betsy, David, somebody, TALK to me! Is everyone all right?

Shaking off her paralysis of fright, Phoebe transmits a response.

Phoebe: It's okay, Captain Marvel. We're okay. Doug's got us. 

Carol: Oh, thank God. What about Tony - Iron Man?

Phoebe: He's in trouble. His combat suit isn't rebooting. He's in free fall. We can't reach him!

Carol curses passionately, knowing if she and Eva drop their position to rescue Iron Man, they lose their shield - and the ground they are trying to hold. Without the two cars on their flank, she and Eva are Earth's only defense - and Eva is visibly straining, trying to hold the widest possible area of the fissure frozen in time - and faltering quickly. Carol agonizes over an impossible choice for several seconds - until a voice crackles in the military radio of her helmet. 

Haskell: This is Lieutenant Colonel Haskell of the U.S.A.F. to Lieutenant Colonel Danvers. Colonel Danvers, do you read?

Carol feels her heart skip, but she responds immediately. 

Carol: Danvers here, go ahead.

Haskell: Colonel Fury's compliments, ma'am. The first division of reinforcements is arriving now. S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier One is within deployment range. We understand you have children in the combat area. Request you evacuate them immediately - with the message, job well done. 

Carol closes her eyes for a moment, unable to suppress a sudden tidal wave of emotion. Her voice falters, but she replies.

Carol: Understood. 

Haskell: Once you've dropped your charges on the ground, feel free to come on back. We have lots of bogies up here, and we could sure use the help. 

Carol: Roger that. And thank you, Colonel. Thank you very much. Danvers out. [to Eva] I'm so sorry about this, Eva.

Eva: Sorry about - 

Eva doesn't get a chance to finish her question, as Carol immediately rockets them both earthward in a fierce nose-dive, in a desperate attempt to reach Tony Stark. 

The original Iron Man is already several thousand feet below, still in free fall, and Tony Stark spews out a nonstop string of obscenities as he tries desperately to bring the combat suit back online. 

About a hundred feet below him, a teleport circle flashes in mid-air, and Tony Stark feels his descent velocity slowing drastically, as if he had been grabbed by something pulling him upward. In a few moments, his fall has arrested itself completely, and he almost serenely floats down into the arms of Illyana Rasputin. He groans in dismay.

Tony: Oh, no. No, NO. Let me be saved by anybody but YOU!

Illyana gives Iron Man an evil grin.

Illyana: Galling, isn't it?

Tony: The humiliation is unbearable!

Illyana: I was listening to you earlier. You've got a really filthy mouth, you know that? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Tony: You know what? Forget it. Just drop me. 

Illyana gives Tony Stark her sweetest smile, tinged with just the slightest trace of malice.

Illyana: Tell your mother I saved your life. 

The teleport circle vanishes, and reappears on the rooftop of a nearby skyscraper, where Captain America stands waiting. Upon seeing them, he sighs with visible relief.

Steve: Tony. Thank God. You're all right?

Before Iron Man can reply, the electronics of the combat suit finally come back online. 

Tony: Oh, great. NOW, they work. This is too much. 

Illyana: He's fine, Captain. He's got a mortal wound to his ego. But he'll live. 

Captain Marvel swoops down onto the rooftop, Eva still her arms. Eva looks at Illyana with a queasy smile.

Eva: I threw up. 

Carol: Eva, honey, I'm so sorry. There wasn't time to warn you. Tony - glad to see you're okay.

Tony: I'm NOT okay. The little witch saved me. 

Carol arches an eyebrow in amusement. 

Carol: Well, well. So, there is karmic justice, after all. Illyana, the military is here. We can handle things now.

Illyana: With the super-soldiers?

Carol: Apparently. I've been asked to pull your students out of the line of fire. Tony, if you'll give me a hand, we can retrieve one car each. 

Tony [groaning]: We're STILL babysitting?!

Carol: As soon as we drop off Illyana's students, the Air Force is asking us to rejoin the front line. So we need to go. Like, five minutes ago. 

Without saying a word, Iron Man streaks off into the sky. 

Carol: That's gratitude for you. 

Illyana: He's grateful. In his own, unique, Tony Stark kind of way. 

Carol: I'll have your students back in two shakes. 

Captain Marvel gives her friend a relieved smile. 

Carol: And guess what? The world is saved, and your students are all safe and sound.

Illyana: The battle's not over yet, Carol. 

Carol: It is for you. Mind you, we might still need you and Christopher in medical triage. So don't run off. 

Illyana: Carol?

Carol: Yeah?

Illyana: Thank you. 

Carol Danvers smiles radiantly. 

Carol: It's my pleasure, Professor Rasputin. See you soon. 

With that, she streaks away, disappearing rapidly into the night sky. 

Captain America smiles warmly at Eva Bell.

Steve: You did something incredibly brave, up there.

Eva: I did?

Steve: Listen - I don't want to steal you away from home, but I'd just like to suggest, whenever you graduate from that Academy of yours, you might want to look us up. The Avengers, I mean.

Eva's eyes go wide.

Eva: You mean I - 

She is so excited, she can't even finish her thought. Steve Rogers grins. 

Steve: Eva, the world will always be in need of heroes. And frankly, from what I've seen today, you certainly qualify. Just something to think about. 

Eva: Th-thank you. Thank you so much. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Captain America sees that Illyana is swooning. He rushes to her side. 

Steve: Illyana? Are you all right?

Illyana can't answer. For a moment, she swears she is looking at herself - a much older, much sadder version of herself - who smiles at her, not unkindly.

Illyana: We did it. 

Then all goes dark, and Illyana knows nothing more. 

* * *

Several weeks have passed, and Illyana wakes to find herself in her own bedroom at the Academy. She's not alone in her bed; her lover Sergei Philinov snores gently beside her. Smiling sleepily, Illyana snuggles against him, sighing with contentment. After a moment, she opens her eyes again, somewhat surprised to see bright sunshine pouring in from the bedroom window. Sergei stirs, pulling her close, still more asleep than awake. 

Sergei: Good morning.

Illyana: Good morning, yourself. 

Illyana props herself up on one elbow, long enough to give her lover a quick kiss on the lips. Then she lays back down, resting her head on Sergei's bare chest. 

Sergei: What time is it?

Illyana: Don't know. Don't care. 

Sergei chuckles softly to himself.

Illyana: Hey, by now, you should know better than to ask me that.

Sergei: That's for sure. Do you know what day it is?

Illyana gives him a vexed smile.

Illyana: It's Saturday, you idiot.

Sergei breathes in deeply, bringing himself wide awake. He grins at Illyana. 

Sergei: It's a little more special than that. 

Illyana: It's the day Piotr and Katya are visiting for our pool party?

Sergei: Even more special than that. 

He rolls onto his side, reaching into the top drawer of the nightstand on his side of the bed. He pulls out a small, wrapped package, with a delicate ribbon and bow, and hands it to Illyana. She sits up in the bed, genuinely surprised.

Sergei: Happy birthday, Illyana. 

With shaking hands, Illyana tears off the wrapping paper, to find a tiny, velvet lined jeweler's box. She inhales sharply. 

Sergei: Now, I realize that, technically, you were the one who proposed to me, and I accepted. Not that I'm complaining - 

Illyana opens the box, and finds inside a simple but breathtakingly beautiful engagement ring, adorned with a glittering diamond. 

Sergei: And engagement rings really shouldn't be birthday presents, but - 

Illyana stops him mid-sentence with a long, passionate kiss. It is in fact the first in a long series of deep, lingering kisses that leave them both breathless and aroused.

Sergei: I take it this means you approve. 

Illyana finds herself blinking back tears of joy. 

Sergei: Wow. I've left you speechless. That doesn't happen very often. 

He gently slips the ring on her finger. 

Sergei: We'll need to get the wedding bands sized, of course.

Illyana: Can - can we get married right away?

Sergei grins at her. 

Sergei: I have to confess, I took the liberty of contacting your brother and his wife, after you got back from Hong Kong. Piotr's agreed to accept the ransom, and Katya has a set of traditional earrings already prepared for you. And I talked to a minister friend of mine, who can have the church ready for venchanie on Sunday - 

Illyana interrupts him with another series of torrid kisses. When they can breathe again, Sergei smiles at her.

Sergei: Hey, you said you wanted me to move fast. 

Illyana: We all have to move fast. Life is so damn short.

Sergei: It does go faster than I ever thought it would.

Illyana: I suppose all my students are in on this?

Sergei: It's just possible. 

Illyana: You didn't.

Sergei: I'm afraid I did. It's not exactly traditional, but your daughters are ready to be bridesmaids alongside Katya - well, demanding to be bridesmaids, actually - and David's offered to be our tamada - 

Illyana: Sergei, I love you. But you're a scoundrel.

Sergei: Yeah, well, you're the Queen of Hell. Or so I keep hearing. 

Illyana: True.

Sergei: And my angel.

Illyana: My angel watcher. 

Illyana and Sergei end up coming down to breakfast disgracefully late, but nobody seems to mind. Piotr and Katya arrive around midday, and the weather cooperates with a beautiful, warm, sun-drenched early summer day; and the afternoon is a virtual nonstop party, with the students happily splashing in and out of the pool. When a moment arrives where everyone else is otherwise engaged, Illyana pulls Kitty aside, and they retire to two deck chairs at the far end of the pool. 

Kitty: One day engagement. That's moving pretty fast, roomie. 

Illyana: Don't start with me, Katya. You were in on this from the beginning. 

Kitty: Guilty. 

They watch as several of the students, joined by Illyana's brother Piotr, engage in an impromptu volleyball match in the pool. 

Illyana: It does kind of scare me, though. Marriage, I mean.

Kitty: Wait. You mean there's something that scares YOU?

Illyana: YES.

Kitty gives her dearest friend a warm, reassuring smile. She glances over at her husband, who has just spiked the volleyball out of the pool, sending it rolling several yards away into the green grass of the backyard. Christopher gets out of the pool to chase it down.

Piotr [calling after him]: Sorry about that, comrade. 

Kitty sighs.

Kitty: I won't say marriage doesn't have its challenges. But I will say, it was certainly the best thing that's ever happened to me. 

Illyana: You wouldn't happen to be slightly biased, just because you married my brother, would you?

Kitty [grinning]: I think the bias is a little more than slight.

They sip their drinks, mulling over their own thoughts.

Illyana: I keep thinking about what happened in Hong Kong. Or rather, what didn't happen. 

Kitty: Everybody came home safe. That's the important thing, Illyana.

Illyana: I know. It's just - we were able to withdraw from combat, because a whole platoon of freshly-decanted super-soldiers was available to wipe out an entire alien army. I'm not even sure I can wrap my head around the implications of that. 

Kitty: At the risk of Eric turning over in his grave, I hope that means we lose a little of our uniqueness.

Illyana: How do you mean?

Kitty: If all the governments can grow people on trees, and everyone can have whatever designer attributes they want - I keep the tiniest sliver of hope that mutant persecution will stop. Maybe we'll finally be recognized for who we are, rather than what we are. Maybe we can even have normal lives. 

Illyana: That's pretty optimistic of you. 

Kitty: You have to have hope for something, Illyana. Otherwise, there's no getting out of bed in the morning. 

Illyana glances over to see Phoebe and Priya joyfully splashing around in the pool, shrieking with laughter.

Illyana: I have the strongest suspicion that Priya was a super-soldier reject.

Kitty: Seriously?

Illyana: We don't know for sure. Her own memories are so fragmented, and she was so traumatized - but, yeah. It makes sense. I have no idea if she escaped from a decanting station - or was simply discarded. But I think if the Indian government - or their corporate subcontractors - had any idea what she was capable of, she probably would have ended up as cannon fodder in some war somewhere. 

Illyana's voice turns distinctly sad. 

Kitty: Instead, she came home with you. And she's turning into a proper person. 

Illyana: My point exactly. Hodge is wrong. Maybe these people came out of test tubes, but they're still people. They have rights. They're not property.

Kitty: Right now, the law says otherwise.

Illyana shrugs. 

Illyana: The law also used it say it was okay to enslave other people. Or declared slaves as three-fifths of a person.

Kitty: Well, those laws were wrong. And they got changed. And maybe you and I will live long enough to see the current laws change. 

Illyana: I hope so.

She grimaces in annoyance.

Illyana: I just said the "H" word, didn't I?

Kitty: Yup, you sure did, roomie.

Illyana: I love you, Katya.

Kitty: Love you more.

Illyana: Love you most.

Kitty grins at her friend.

Kitty: So - this is your last night as a single woman. Anything special you want to do?

Illyana: Yeah.

She gets up out of the deck chair, and removes her oversize white shirt, revealing herself in a stunning two piece white bathing suit.

Illyana: I'm gonna cannonball dive into the pool, and go play with my brother and my kids. 

With that, she leaps into the pool, tucking her legs under her, sending a huge geyser of water into the air. Kitty grins, and after a moment, doffs her own poolside shirt and joins her. The pool party runs well into the night, long after the summer stars began wheeling lazily overhead in the night sky.


End file.
